Chaos
by HieiYYH
Summary: A chaos demon is on the loose and forcing our team into several different overused tropes. Can they fight off this demon before they lose their minds-or kill each other?
1. Chapter 1

"Hiei vs. Kurama," Yusuke asked, "who would win?"

Kuwabara replied, "Kurama, but it wouldn't be an easy win with all of that fire power, or his speed."

Yusuke asked, "Kurama vs. Me...Kurama would win that one I think."

"He's way too smart," Kuwabara said, "I don't think anyone could actually beat him in a fair fight. Hey, Hiei vs. you, who would win?"

Yusuke replied, "I would, that's already happened." He leaned back on the bench he was sitting on.

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted as she ran over to him, "There you are I've been looking everywhere for you. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She marched over to him in his middle school's girl uniform.

Kuwabara replied, "It's way too nice out to be trapped in school."

She frowned at that remark and said, "Anyway Koenma as a new case for you."

"Not again," Yusuke complained, "can't you get someone else to do something in spirit world for once?"

"What's the case?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan explained, "A chaos demon escaped from spirit world prison earlier. Her name is Miori and it's not like she's a hardened criminal or anything but well, she just causes chaos wherever she goes and refuses to stop."

"Well yeah," Yusuke said, " _chaos demon_ , it's kind of in the name."

"Not only that," Botan explained, "but the type of energy she uses can scramble the brain signals of demons, causing them to lash out at everyone around them for no reason."

Kuwabara asked, "You mean innocent demons that would never cause a problem like my love, Yukina, will be forced to do harm?"

"Bingo," Botan said.

Yusuke asked, "Where is this Miori freak?"

"I'll tell you," Hiei said as he stood behind him.

"Shorty where did you come from?!" Kuwabara shouted as he turned around and jumped out of his seat.

Yusuke said, "Hey Hiei. You mean you're actually willing to help us on something for once?"

Hiei asked, "A chaos demon is on the loose around here somewhere, right?"

Botan explained, "Yes and we will need all of the help we can get. Instead of normal attacks chaos demons just make it harder for you to fight her. She throws tropes at you from movies, tv shows, fanfictions, from everywhere really!"

"Like what?" Yusuke asked.

"Genderbending is an example, so is having to face your fear," Botan replied, "basically whatever stereotypical trope that you can think of they'll throw at you."

Kuwabara asked, "How did you know a chaos demon is on the loose, Hiei?"

He explained, "Most demons experience unbridled rage whenever their energy signal is used but now that I have the jagan they force me to have a migrain so bad I want to rip my eyes out."

Yusuke stood up and said, "So, you're going to help us then?" Hiei nodded.

Kuwabara said, "If we get Kurama to help us then we'll have the old group back together."

"Actually," Botan warned, "Koenma warned against that. Since he's a demon he could have unbridled rage and kill all of you."

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted as he saw the fox walking around the park, obviously looking for someone. He stopped, looked over at him, and started walking over.

"Did you here a word I said?" Botan asked as he came over to them. Once he was standing next to her she asked, "Aren't you supposed to in school?"

He replied, "Actually I just got suspended."

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"What could _you_ do to get suspended?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama explained, "Well everything was fine until I suddenly couldn't control my emotions. It's like my brain turned itself off and could only feel rage for everyone I saw. Then I punched a teacher in the face. Koenma came to me not long after that and said a chaos demon was on the loose. Is that true?"

Yusuke said, "Yeah, want to help us look? Even Hiei's cooperating." He looked over at Hiei who gave his cute face [ _think after he saved the group in maze castle_ ] but didn't say anything.

Botan said, "I have something for this." She pulled out a small metal disk looking contraption from her pocket.

"You wouldn't," Kurama said hesitantly.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei said, "It's a fox demon trap." He looked at Kurama.

Botan said, "Koenma said to use this in case Kurama gets too enraged while Miori's energy frequencies happen. I'll give it to Yusuke. I trust you'll know when to use it." Kurama gave her a nervous look as she threw it at Yusuke.

Yusuke said, "Don't worry, we'll kick Miori's ass before she can do that to him. So Hiei, where is she?"

* * *

Our four favorite heros walked through the thick forest covering far outside of the city before getting to a clearing. "I'm not sensing anything around here, Hiei," Kuwabara said, "I think your eye is going bad."

"No," Kurama said, "a demon is near here somewhere."

A scantally clad woman flew from out of the trees and hovered above them. "Well," she said happily as she looked down at them, her purple hair matched her purple eyes and contrasted against her pale skin, "are you the group that was sent by spirit world to try and find me?"

"We shouldn't fight her," Kuwabara said, "she's a girl!"

"She's a prisoner that escaped!" Yusuke replied, "Yeah I'm a spirit detective. You're about to go back to jail!"

Miori replied, "I don't think so, take this!" She waved her arm and a large energy blast over came them. They all ducked for cover as the bright light consumed them.

* * *

Yusuke blinked as he started to come to. He sat up and saw long black hair move across his arm. He jumped, and then looked down at himself and saw breasts pushing through his green outfit. He felt his long black hair before he looked at everyone else. His eyes stopped at Kuwabara.

He had chin lenghth orange hair and a narrow thin body that didn't fit right under his blue school uniform. "Urameshi!" he shouted, then stopped when he realized he had a woman's voice.

"Oh no," Yusuke whispered and heard a woman's voice come from his throat. He looked over at Kurama who was laying on his stromach, starting to sit up.

Kurama looked over at Yusuke and saw a girl instead. Then he looked down at himself and had a very different physic, and even longer red hair. "This is horrible," he said, and then looked over at Kuwabara.

Yusuke shouted, "Kurama!" He stared at his chest. "What boob size you think that is? Triple X?"

Kuwabara laughed, "I don't think the alphabet goes that far."

"Don't look at me like that!" Kurama shouted in a woman's voice, "We all look ridiculous. Where's-Hiei!" He covered his mouth in shock, as did Yusuke. Kuwabara's mouth hung open.

Hiei finally sat up and looked at all of them before glancing down at his shoulder and seeing mint green hair carassing his shoulder. "No," he whispered in a soft girl voice, as he touched his hair. Then he glared at all of them.

Kuwabara said, "You look like Yukina!"

Kurama explained, "We weren't just genderbent, this is what we'd look like if we were born female." He looked back over at Hiei.

"So if Hiei looks like Yukina as a girl," Kuwabara said slowly, "does that mean you're her long lost brother?! I don't believe this, Hiei did you know?"

"No!" he lied.

"You're an ice maiden?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" Hiei shouted. His eyes glowed suddenly and an ice force field grew, freezing everything around him, then disappeared in a flash.

Yusuke said, "Cold! Cold! Cold! Damn," he started shaking and asked, "You got new powers?"

"I have ice powers?" Hiei asked as he looked down at himself.

Kurama said, "As I said before, this is as if we were born female. If you were born a girl you'd have ice powers, like Yukina."

"You are her brother!" Kuwabara shouted, "I knew it!"

Yusuke replied, "We have more important things to worry about-like how do we get back to normal?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke stood up and asked, "Hiei, where's Miori now?"

Hiei struggled to his feet and said, "Long gone now." He used his eye to search the forest and saw she was in another part of it, far away from them. "She's several miles south of here, still in the same forest."

Kurama explained, "Since Miori's the one that did this, she should be able to change all of us back to normal."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran east.

"Kuwabara's it's south!" Yusuke shouted as he walked away.

* * *

"She's here," Hiei said.

A large shadow moved through the trees in front of them. A demon the size of a building knocked down the trees to get to them. "That's not Miori!" Yusuke said.

"No," Miori said as she flew in the air, "this is my pet. I thought you ladies were going to try and come back for me so here. Get 'em, boy!" She pointed at the group and the beast roared.

It swiped toward Hiei. He jumpd backward, but realized something was wrong, "No speed!" he said as a claw slashed him in the face. He went down easily as the scratch on his face burned.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted, "Spirit gun!" He blasted the beast with a gigantic blast and killed him.

"Dammit," Miori said, "I was hoping to have more fun with you." She created a sound wave with her energy frequencies.

Hiei noticed he was unable to move as he felt paralitics coursing through his viens. Then a migrain started to overcome him. He sealed his eyes shut and it felt like every sound was a razor to his brain in the distance.

Kurama held his head as rage started to overwhelm him. "Kurama," Yusuke said, "fight it!" He turned to look at him, his eyes were as red as his hair as he glared at him.

"Oh no," Kuwabara said nervously.

Yusuke said, "I didn't want to do this," as Kurama was about to punch him. He took out the fox trap and activated it as he threw it at him.

An electrical cage surrounded him and pinned him to the ground. Miori said, "Impressive, you actually know how to subdue your own friends."

"Get your ass back here! Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted as she disappeared suddenly, her soundwaves did too. "Dammit!" He looked over at Kurama who was struggeling in the net.

Kuwabara asked, "Does that hurt?"

"Yes!" Kurama answered painfully.

Yusuke bent over and deactivated the traps and put the small disk back in his pocket. "Hiei's still not moving."

Kurama sat up and said, "That beasts claws must have had a paralitic in it." He crawled over to where Hiei was laying an examined the wound on his face.

 _I can't move,_ Hiei said telepathically. Kurama took different plants out of his hair and started creating an antidote. Kuwabara said, "She beat us without even trying."

"Not only that," Yusuke replied, "but we're still girls. That didn't solve anything!"

Kurama made a paste and covered Hiei's wounds with it. "We're going to have to find her and trap her somehow so she can't get away," he said.

"Well where is she now?" Kuwabara asked.

"He can't move yet," Kurama answered, "it'll take a few moments." He sat Hiei up in order to get the blood flowing.

Yusuke asked, "How are we supposed to beat someone who can make Kurama go nuts?"

"A stradegy," Hiei said as he braced himself, "we need a plan."

Kuwabara asked, "What happened to you back there?"

"I don't have my speed," he explained, "I couldn't move out of the way in time."

"Where's Miori now?" Kurama asked.

"By the harbor," Hiei answered.

* * *

The fog from the ocean was so thick they almost couldn't see through it as they walked to the shoreline. "Damn," Yusuke said.

"Stay together," Kurama said, "at least no innocents should wander through and see us fighting a demon."

Miori demanded, "How do you keep finding me?"

Yusuke shouted, "Change us back!" He started channeling his spirit energy.

"Alright already," she said, esasperated, "I've had my fun with that." A large bright light of energy encased them all in a flash.

When they came to all of them looked back down at themselves they were all back to their normal selves. "Finally," Hiei said as he felt his hair, it defied gravity again. He stood up and watched the others do the same.

"Happy now?" Miori asked.

Yusuke said, "I'm still going to kick your ass!"

"I have something else in store for you now," she replied. Small blades came from nowhere and cut all of them on their arms before returning to her hand.

Kurama demanded, "What did you do to us?" His cut didn't feel much different but he knew something was up.

Miori replied, "It's just an old trope, I'll make you fight yourselves!" The fog started to clear as she mixed her demon energy and the blood. First Hiei appeared, his shadow self's eyes glowed bright red. Kurama's appeared after, his eyes also glowed red, as did Yusuke's and Kuwabara's shadow selves.

"Don't listen to her," Kurama said, "you'll never win a fight against yourself. We should switch with someone else."

"Okay," Kuwabara said nervously, "so who's going to take on Kurama and Hiei?"

Hiei jumped forward and cut down Kuwabara's shadow self instantly. "Hn," he said, "I've always wanted to do that."

"You punk!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I'll take Hiei!" Yusuke shouted as he readied his spirit gun.

Kurama took out his rose whip and said, "I'll take Yusuke."

"That means..." Kuwabara said nervously as he looked at shadow Kurama. He got his spirit sword ready. As Kuwabara tried to attack his legs became entangled in the vines shadow Kurama grew.

Yusuke tried to punch shadow Hiei but he moved out of the way and punched him back. He tried to slice him up with his sword but instead Yusuke blocked every manuver.

Kurama cut down shadow Yusuke without getting injured and saw Yusuke struggling against Hiei's speed. Just when it looked like shadow Hiei was going to end him Kurama cut him in half.

Hiei jumped in front of Kuwabara and stabbed shadow Kurama in the heart and twisted his blade. The dead bodies disappeared and turned into dust as the fog started rolling back in again.

"Where'd she go now?" Yusuke asked.

"She's not here," Kurama said, "I can't smell her anywhere."

Kuwabara said, "She must have slipped away while we fought ourselves."

Yusuke shouted, "I'm getting sick of these stupid tropes! Where is she, Hiei?"

"At an abandoned warehouse on the far side of the city," he answered, "in there we might actually get to trap her."


	3. Chapter 3

The group walked toward the abandoned building with causion. Miori blocked their path and said, "It's annoying that you keep finding me. I'll put an end to that."

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted as he shot a blast at her. She swiped it away like it was nothing, and reflected her own blast at them.

* * *

Hiei stood on the porch of Genkai's temple. "What?" he asked no one, "How did I end up here?" He started walking forward and was met by Yukina.

"Hiei," she said coldly, tears escaped from her eyes and fell to the ground dramatically as they turned to stone.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiei asked nervously, "How did we get here?" _Wasn't I just fighting a chaos demon?_ he thought as he looked around.

"It's the truth isn't it?" she asked, "You're my brother."

Hiei demanded, "Who put that foolish idea into your head?"

"I just came back from ice world and Rui told me everything," she said as more tears flowed, "how could _someone like you_ be my brother?" She glared at him.

"What?" he asked, taking a step back, "When did you go back there? You've been in the living world for years." _Could she have gone back while I was fighting Miori?_ He asked himself. _Was I so busy with her that I didn't notice Yukina left?_

Yukina examined him and said, "You sold our mother's necklace for profit, didn't you? You're so greedy and selfish. Then, when you did try to find the glacial village you couldn't even do that! Instead you have to get a fake eye that drained every last ounce of power you took so long to manifest." She started walking around him.

Hiei said angrily, "That's not what happened. You weren't there."

She stopped in front of him again and said, "I found those bandits that raised you."

"How?" Hiei demanded. _I should have killed them years ago,_ he thought. "How did you even know I was raised by bandits?"

"You killed everyone you saw," she said sadly, "just like the ice maidens said you would. They said you'd be violent and filled with unbridled rage and that's exactly how you are right now. You're so murderous, you want to kill me right now, don't you?"

"No," he said, "I don't. Where are you getting these ideas?"

Yukina continued, "I can't believe I'm related to someone like you. Someone who kills whoever gets in his way. I don't want to be related to someone who's such a coward."

"What did you just call me?" Hiei demanded as he glared at her, "Listen, you don't know what I've been through."

"You're so pathetic you couldn't even kill the people who left you for dead," she said angrily, "I wish you weren't my brother."

Hiei said, "Listen to yourself. Do you even hear what you're saying? What's wrong with you?"

She asked, "What's wrong with me? I saw my mother kill herself over her dead son. You're supposed to be dead, Hiei! You have no life purpose other than to kill everyone in your path." She walked closer to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said, "That's not true."

"The only thing you're good at is killing," she replied, "and who could ever love a killer? Not me. No one could ever love you, Hiei. Not even our own mother loved you."

Without thinking, in a blind fury of rage, Hiei grabbed his sword and cut her down before his very eyes. He saw the light disappear from her eyes as she went down just like he had seen all of his other victims before him.

Hiei dropped his sword in horror and looked at her dead body in horror. "No," he whispered. He fell to the ground beside her and held her close to him as her blood finished spilling out of her. _This boy of fire, this cursed child, he'll slaughter us all,_ echoed in his head.

He hugged her tight as he felt tears welling up to the surfice. "They were wrong," he whispered as tears turned to hiruseki stones, "I'd never hurt you. I didn't kill the ice maidens because I pitied them for living such heartless lives, not because I was afraid of them." He looked down at his own hiruseki stones on the ground and squeezed her tighter in his arms.

"What I did fear..." he said to no one, then held her limp shoulders out to look at her face and close her eyes, "was how you'd react to me being your brother, being as murderous as I am." He looked up and noticed the landscape was disappearing.

* * *

Hiei opened his eyes and saw he was laying on the ground outside of the abandoned building. He sat up immediately and looked around. Only overgrown forest surrounded him. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were also on the ground, and Miori was long gone. "What?" he said to the thin air.

He walked over to Kurama and shouted, "Kurama! Wake up!" He pulled his shoulders up a few inches and said, "Listen to me! You're dreaming!"

"Hiei?" Kurama stirred awake and opened his eyes, "What a horrible nightmare." He sat up slowly and looked around. "We're still here?"

"Hallucinations induced by Miori," Hiei replied.

"Our greatest fear," he said, "of course, having to face our greatest fear, that's one of the oldest tropes in the books." He moved over to Kuwabara while Hiei stood up and walked to where Yusuke was laying.

After he was awake, Yusuke said, "What a horrible dream, everyone I knew disowned me and treated me like garbage."

Kuwabara said, "I was fighting this insanely tough guy and he killed me right when I was with Yukina. I thought I died and went to spirit world. What about you?" He looked over at Kurama.

"My mother died," he said sadly, "I don't look forward to that day at all. Miori forced us to dream our biggest fears."

"Well gee Hiei what did you dream?" Kuwabara asked.

"Miori's still in the forest just 5 miles from here," Hiei replied, "we should hurry over to her."

Kuwabara said, "Oh come on shorty, tell us!"

Yusuke replied, "Yeah I kind of what to know too."

"I imagined..." he hesitiated, "that I killed my own sister." He glared at them.

"You're afraid you're going to kill your own sister?" Kuwabara asked, "Wait a minute, Yukina's your sister, remember? What is wrong with you!?"

"Hiei," Yusuke said sadly.

Kurama said, "We should find Miori."

"And then what?" Yusuke asked, "This hasn't exactly been down well fox boy, so unless one of us _actually_ has a plan to defeat her it's just going to end up the same way as all the other times."

Kuwabara asked, "She has to be running out of tropes to use against us, right?"

Kurama explained, "We have to pin her down somehow, or spring a trap so we can capture her."

"Have an idea?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded.

* * *

"This stuff reeks, Kurama," Yusuke said as he covered his nose, "you sure this will work?"

He explained, "Chaos demons are attracted to this incense." He fanned the small fire he created with some herbs he found in the area. "She'll come."

Hiei covered his face with his arm as he felt his eyes burning from the smoke. As he felt Miori's precense coming he blinked several times before he said, "She's on her way."

Kurama snuffed out the flames immediately. She flew through the air and landed behind all of them. "Well, if it isn't my favorite human-demon group. What do you want? Haven't had enough fun yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

"She was supposed to come from in front of us!" Kuwabara complained.

"We'll work around that," Kurama replied as he glared at her.

Miori said, "I don't think so." She created an energy frequency that turn's Kurama's eyes red as he became enraged. Hiei held his head as a migraine overcame him. He took a step backwards and revealed the trap they had set, a large hole in the ground. He fell into it and laid on the ground, in pain.

"Kurama snap out of it!" Yusuke demanded as he held his shoulders.

Kurama glared at him, knocked him down easily and took out his rose whip. "Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted nervously. He started to run away. As Kurama started to run after him he also fell into the hole and towered over Hiei.

Yusuke stood back up and shot a spirit blast at her. She moved her frequencies to it and he jumped out of the way, avoiding a hit but landing directly on Kurama. "You know what," Miori said, "I have a trope for you, it's one of the most overused fanfiction ones there is." A large blast of energy encased all of them as Kuwabara stood on the edge of the hole. Then she flew away in an instant.

* * *

Yusuke started to sit back up and said, "Kurama, are you okay? Hey my clothes got bigger!"

Kuwabara asked from the top of the hole, "We're all little kids! I looked like this when I 9-years-old!"

"I'm also about 9," Kurama said as he sat up, "and fine now. Hiei."

Hiei shook his head and struggled to stand in oversized clothes. "Now what happened?" he demanded, then looked down at himself. "I look like I did when I was 8." He look off his headband that was falling over his eyes and realized he didn't have the jagan anymore.

Kurama stood up, easily a head taller than Hiei, and said, "We have to get out of here."

"I can't make my spirit sword!" Kuwabara complained.

"I don't have any spirit energy!" Yusuke shouted frantically.

"Hold on," Kurama said, "first let me get us out of here." He took a seed out of his now short hair and slowly started making a vine that turned into the shape of a ladder.

Hiei jumped out easily before he finished. As the others climbed out of the hole Kurama said, "We need help. There's no way we can defeat her now."

"No kidding," Kuwabara said, "your energy is pathetic now."

"At least he _has_ energy," Hiei replied. He created a small orange fire on his arm, then smothered it.

"I thought your fire was purple and black," Kuwabara replied.

"The jagan tainted it," he explained, "before I got it my fire was orange."

Yusuke asked, "Where are we supposed to go for help?"

* * *

"You should have come to me sooner," Genkai said as she addressed them all from her porch.

Yusuke said, "Listen grandma, we thought we could handle this!"

"Don't back talk me you brat!" she shouted, "Listen. I have an idea. We have to lure Miori out again. Have anymore of that incense?" She looked at Kurama as he nodded.

* * *

"It's you again?" Miori asked as he flew down to them again. "You just don't know when to give up!"

Genkai shouted, "Ji jan wa sen!" A blast of energy appeared between her hands and she threw it at Miori. It turned into a new in midair and trapped her.

Yusuke demanded, "Change us back!"

Reluctantly she sent a light toward then through the energy net she was in and changed them back to their original ages. "Back to normal!" Kuwabara said, "I don't know about you Hiei, you still look like a kid."

Yusuke asked, "That's all it took? Just some chanting and creating an energy net around her?"

"Chaos demons aren't very crafty," she answered, "just annoying to deal with."

"Let me out of here!" Miori demanded, "I was just having some fun! Come on!" She tried to fight the net but to no avail.

Yusuke said, "You're going back to spirit world." He grabbed the net and started pulling her along.

* * *

After everything was put back to normal, they celebrated at Genkai's temple. Hiei stayed outside in a tree and looked in, unsure of what to do or what to say. "Now that mess is over," Yusuke said.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted as she entered the room.

"Is that chaos demon gone yet?" she asked, "I've never felt so angry in my life."

"Yeah, yeah," he explained, motioning her over, "listen when we were fighting that Miori girl she changed us into what we'd look like if we were born girls and you'd never believe it!"

She walked over to him and asked, "What? Did you look like Shizuru?"

"Sort of," he remembered, "but Hiei looked just like you! And he had ice powers and stuff, just like you!"

She looked outside and said, "Really?"

Kurama said, "Yukina, Hiei's outside now if you want to talk to him."

"Is no one freaking out that they're related?!" Kuwabara shouted, "Wait a minute, Hiei said in his worse nightmare thing that he killed his sister...right? Wait!" Yukina ran outside.

"Kuwabara," Kurama said as he was starting to get up, "It's not our place."

* * *

Yukina stopped and looked up at Hiei as he sat in a tree above her head. "Hiei," she said, "what happened today?"

"Didn't Kuwabara already tell you?" he asked as he looked away from her.

"I'd like to hear it from you," she replied, "what happened today? Will you come down here and face me?"

 _She did ask,_ he thought as he jumped down to the ground and stood in front of her. "A chaos demon was on the loose earlier and I tried to help defeat her. She was so annoying with her stupid tropes."

Yukina asked, "What did she do?"

Hiei looked her over and said, "She genderbent us."

"Kazuma told me about that," she said, "and he said you looked like an ice maiden." Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "I think I knew the truth about you all along, but I was too afriad to get close. You didn't seem to know I was your sister so I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure how much you knew, or if you even knew you were born in ice world."

"I knew," Hiei confessed, "that chaos demon also forced us to face our worst fears."

"Oh?" she asked, "What was yours?"

"An adverse reaction from you," he said slowly, "knowing who I was to you."

Yukina hugged him tight before he could move out of the way and said, "Of course not, Hiei. My biggest fear is that you'd hate me for being an ice maiden...just like the women who left you for dead and drove our mother to suicide." She released him and waited for his reaction.

"No," he said, "I don't hate you. That whole experience made me realize we can't control how we look."

"I'm glad I finally know the truth!" she replied happily.

"Hn," he said.

"Want to celebrate with us?" she asked as she held his hand. He nodded and followed her inside to the temple.

The End


End file.
